Deja Vu
by Salix Ardens
Summary: Spike dies. A lot. DON'T FLAME ME!!! If you don't want to read about Spike dying, READ SOMETHING ELSE.
1. The Chair Leg

Déjà Vu, by Salix Ardens  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence and the language that accompanies it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summary: A series (with very short chapters) about my favorite subject: Spike's death. A screwy temporal fold causes Spike to die repeatedly. Hee. Don't read if you like him to be alive. Right now I'm really glad I don't accept anonymous reviews. Set soon after "Intervention".  
  
Author's Notes: AGH! A story that isn't all about Willow and Tara! Horribles!  
  
*****  
  
Spike was trying magic. He wanted his Buffybot back. The witch had destroyed it as far as he knew, and he needed a little relief from his bot. No, his Buffy. She was Buffy. Just a few more plastic parts and microchips, right? Still Buffy. Still Buffy. He wanted her back. Cause the sex was great. *Amazing what you can do with motors and compressors and what all,* he thought. *Felt like the real thing.*   
  
He grinned and lit the last of the candles and put the chicken feet in their proper spot. He took out a plate with a picture of the Buffybot on it and set it in front of him. Spike frowned at the spot where he had cut himself out. *Only one leg left showing, but that's what you get when you take naughty pictures and cut out the guy.*  
  
Finally ready to finish the spell, he settled himself on his haunches and concentrated. *I should have a secondary,* he thought. "Oh well," he sighed out loud. He began the incantation. "Eryishon, k'shaala, me'uhn. Du'precht, do te'henlo, nu Eryishon." He picked up the bottle of sand and held it over the plate. "The child to the mother, the river to the sea. Eryishon, hear my prayer." Spike prepared to pour the sand over the plate, but his door slammed open and he dropped the bottle.   
  
"Bloody hell!" In his anger, Spike picked up a chair and shattered it against the wall. Shards flew everywhere and some cut his face. *Lucky I missed the heart.* He climbed up from the lower level and glared at Willow and Tara, who had entered his crypt and stood holding hands. "What the hell are you two doing here?"  
  
"Um, w-we came to see how you're doing. We heard you were hurt pretty bad," said Tara softly.  
  
"Yeah, and since you helped us and all, we could do some witchy mojo and help ya get better!" Willow chimed in.  
  
"Vampire healing. Don't need your help." He turned and waited for them to leave. "Are you finished here, or do I need to say it in a way you can understand? Get out!"  
  
"Sorry," Tara whispered. "Willow, we should g-go." She pulled on the redhead's arm and they left, Willow shooting Spike a glare of reproach. She didn't like people yelling at her Tara. He glared back and started to walk toward the ladder to try and fix the spell.  
  
Seething with anger, Spike didn't notice the way his rug had flipped up. He tripped over the end and went plummeting into the lower level. He landed hard on his side. "Bloody-" he began as he turned over. Right onto a leg of the chair that he had broken moments before. "- hell..." he finished as the wood entered his heart and he turned to dust.  
  
Just then, the sand from the broken bottle began to glow. It swirled around and filled the room. There was a flash of light and then everything was as it had been ten minutes before. Spike sat in front of the plate, but when he realized where he was, he jumped up, set down the bottle, and looked around in amazement.   
  
"I could've sworn I was dead!"  
  
TBC! 


	2. Technically It's Death By Drowning

Déjà Vu, by Salix Ardens  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: This one is very very short. Which you probably could have figured out on your own.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, this is very confusing," Spike said. "I thought I was dead. Well I am, but just undead, not dead and who the bloody HELL am I talking to?" His eyes fell on the chair he had broken. "Best not go near that." He inched around it, headed up the ladder, and sat on the stone coffin.   
  
Looking around the room, he noticed a ragged tapestry against the wall that seemed to be pushing itself into the wall. Spike saw that the door was slightly ajar and the breeze from it was blowing the tapestry. He got up, shut the door, and pushed the threadbare fabric aside. "Well, this is interesting."  
  
What Spike saw was what looked like an aquarium. A liquid filled a cubical hole in the wall, held in by glass. Spike thought it was water, but without light, he couldn't be sure. He turned around, grabbed a burning torch from the wall, and turned back to the strange hole. Spike leaned close to the glass.  
  
The door banged open, just as it had before, scaring Spike out of his half-wits. The shock caused him to pitch forward, and both his face and the torch smashed through the glass. The liquid came pouring out all over Spike. His first thought was, "I knew it! It is water." His second, and final, thought was, "HOLY WATER!!! I hope my clothes don't melt..." And he combusted in a steaming pile of ash, which included the clothes.  
  
Willow and Tara stood in shock. "I guess he's not all right," squeaked Willow.  
  
TBC! 


End file.
